


Unsaid Words

by PixelyPeach



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelyPeach/pseuds/PixelyPeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request I received, had to use the phrase "I was so in love with you, I just couldn't find the way to say it!"<br/>Here ya go Tyler :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsaid Words

“You stare too much”. That’s what Reiner had said to Bertolt, during their time in the Squad. At that time, he had reddened and let out a stumbled protest, hoping she wouldn’t catch on. Maybe he did stare too much. And maybe that’s why nothing had happened yet: because he spent all his time staring, instead of acting.  
But god…it was hard not to stare at her. Annie Leonhardt: member of the 104th Squad, Titan shifter, hated by humanity… but dedicated to her cause. He had spent many days with her and Reiner. It had taken awhile for her to get used to the two of them: she was the black sheep of their group for a very long time. Not that it seemed to matter to her: she fended off their questions with blunt answers and icy stares.  
After a few close encounters though, Bertolt had gotten to see a different side of her. The one who shook at night and blamed it on the cold, not the fact that she was afraid because they had been caught off guard by a group of titans a few moments before. The one who spent her free time teaching Reiner fighting techniques and letting out one of those (very rare) smiles when she won…which was often.  
He wasn’t sure what moment he realized he was in deep, but he thought he remembered when it might have been. After a night of relentless traveling in the rain, they sat in the treetops, Reiner scouting the area while they waited.  
“Bertolt..” she started, and he lifted his head in surprise, his eyes heavy lidded. “Hmm?”  
“When you were fighting Reiner today….you should have had more confidence in yourself”.  
His shoulders slumped, and he turned his face away. “O-oh…”  
She looked at him closely. “I wasn’t done. What I’m saying is….you are an excellent fighter. And if you have more faith in yourself, you can win”. He stared at her in amazement..Annie, complimenting him?  
“Stop worrying about us all the time. You’re such a good person…” she looked at him, softening, her lips turning up into a soft smile. “I’m so glad I met you.”  
“A…Annie…” he stared at her, his face heated.  
She smiled, and playfully pushed him. “Don’t get too soft on me, big guy”.  
* * *  
“Annie…..I hope you can forgive me for that day”. He smiled sadly, closing his eyes.  
“I was so in love with you…and I couldn’t find the way to say it! I’m such a coward…” he laughed shortly, a tear slipping out of the corner of one eye. He placed his hand on the crystal she was encased in , leaning his forehead where hers was.  
“I still am.”


End file.
